Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{52}+\sqrt{325}+\sqrt{208}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{52}+\sqrt{325}+\sqrt{208}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 13}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 13}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 2\sqrt{13}+5\sqrt{13}+4\sqrt{13}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 5 + 4 )\sqrt{13} = 11\sqrt{13}$